Gildarts anti-yernos
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: No pensaba que iba a estar cuando el, por el minuto, mago más poderoso del gremio se dignara a aparecer. Por supuesto de haber sabido lo que pasaría se habría ido de misión como último recurso, por lo menos hasta que se largara. Porque al parecer hacer las conversaciones incómodas de alguna u otra manera, era un "don" que Cana había heredado de su padre, desgraciadamente.
**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Posible **OoC** , nunca en mi vida imaginé usar ni por un segundo a Gildarts. También puede que Mest lo esté, pero creo poder manejarlo medianamente bien. Ahora con Cana no sé. **WI** : _¿qué pasaría si Mest, siendo cercano a Cana, llegara a tener que hablar con un celoso Gildarts?_ Cómo no, esta pareja se presta para puras estupideces conmigo, son tan diferentes pero pueden encajar tan bien que me encantan para esto, sobre todo, por sus personalidades.

 **Nota:** nunca imaginé que iba a escribir algo como esto. Además iba a agregar otra cosa aquí, pero lo olvidé (?).

* * *

Gildarts anti-yernos

* * *

.

.

Ese era un día que auguraba ser normal desde el mismo minuto en el que puso un pie fuera de la cama. Nunca había sido supersticioso, pero debía aceptar que le aliviaba haber puesto el pie derecho antes que el izquierdo, aunque fuera una cosa obvia dado que sólo podía ponerse de pie saliendo por el lado derecho de la cama al estar esta apegada a la pared.

Pero aunque sabía lo estúpido que era, hacia como que no era algo realmente relevante.

Aún así el día era normal. Muy normal cabe decir.

Levantarse, ducharse, ponerse decente, caminar hasta el gremio para comenzar su día nada productivo ya que no estaba con especiales ganas de salir de misión. Sólo había vuelto anteayer con Cana y Lisanna de una, así que quería dedicarse a nada importante al menos por un par de días.

Por suerte estaban Natsu, Gray, Gajeel y todos los que se unían a las peleas, dando a entender que todo era como cada mañana. Luego estaba Erza deteniéndolos violentamente una vez estropearan su pastel... Aunque lo siguiente sí había estado algo fuera de lugar. De alguna manera Natsu terminó volando hacia la entrada del gremio, con las puertas a cada lado ya que segundos antes estas habían sido abiertas, para acabar chocando contra el cuerpo de alguien más.

Hubo un suspiro de no muy lejos. Era Lucy, aliviada de no haber sido ella a la que le pasara eso una vez más.

Desde la barra a un lado de Cana, dejó de mirar a la maga de espíritus para fijarse en la entrada al notar el silencio repentino que se formaba en el lugar. El hombre con el que Natsu se había chocado le sonreía al chico, a la vez que éste, desde el suelo aún, dejaba su estupor para sonreírle también, como sólo él sabía.

Una vez el ruido volvió, convertido en exclamaciones de bienvenida, alegría, alivio y tantas cosas más, se volteó a mirar a Cana, quien había suspirado. Él por su parte alzó una ceja viéndola beber, tenía los párpados cerrados pero las comisuras de sus labios luchaban por no curvarse hacia arriba. Mest, por supuesto, sabía quién era aquel hombre. Sabía también, que era el padre de Cana, pero más allá de eso y la historia de los exámenes clase S, no tenía nada claro.

Nunca se lo había preguntado a Cana directamente, no era algo que hasta ese momento le llamara realmente la atención. Normalmente eran cosas que salían de casualidad en las conversaciones que tenían, pero que pronto eran dejadas de lado cuando veían algo que pareciera digno de ser hablado con tal de pasar el rato.

Hasta ese minuto, no se dio ni cuenta que se había quedado mirando a su compañera fijamente. Ésta lo observaba alzando una ceja ante su actitud.

—Doranbolt. —Doranbolt. —¡Eh, tarado!

Sólo cuando le gritó salió de su especie de parálisis.

—Al fin, tipo raro, ¿me vas a decir qué te dio ahora con mirarme como si tuviera algo en la cara?

Mest entrecerró un poco los ojos.

—Nada —suspiró para mirar a otro lado.

—Oh vamos, sabes que a mí puedes decirme que quieres tocarme un pecho y no pasa nada —sonrió—. ¿Me vas a decir?

Él rodó los ojos al escuchar el ejemplo. Ya se había acostumbrado a las expresiones que usaba Cana, no del todo, pero ya no le parecía tan vergonzoso y exagerado.

—Es que no hay nada que decir —dijo.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí.

—¿Nada importante?

—Nada importante.

—¡Osea que sí hay algo!

—¡Por favor!

—Cana.

Los dos se voltearon al percibir el tercer tono en la conversación. Mest tragó en seco inconscientemente al notar la mirada de _quién carajos eres tú_ que el hombre de barba le dedicaba sin tenerle piedad.

—Hola viejo.

—¿Hola viejo? ¿Así tratas a tu querido padre? ¿Ni siquiera le das la bienvenida?

—No seas dramático, Gildarts.

—Es _papá_.

— _Gildarts_ y te callas.

Ese era el momento, sólo tenía que —poof— desaparecer del perímetro antes de que el padre de Cana le hiciera cuadraditos. No quería terminar como los pobres hombres que habían osado mirar siquiera a la maga, sobre todo estando borracha, cuando Gildarts andaba cerca. Además de que según Cana parecía tener algún tipo de alarma para cuando ella se estaba divirtiendo. Pero frunció el ceño, metido en su mente. Eso era escapar. Y puede que fuera cobarde, pero aún así escapar no era una idea con la que congeniara mucho.

No. Se negaba a hacerlo.

Aunque terminara en pedacitos.

—Eh, Doranbolt —escuchó aquella voz algo lejana—. ¿Vas a empezar de nuevo, tío?

Sintió llegarle una colleja, logrando que mirara a la mujer frunciendo el ceño, molesto por el método.

—No me mires así, intentaba hacerte reaccionar pero dale que no pescabas.

—Ya... —masculló sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

—Pero bueno...

La mano de Cana se pasó a su nuca para hacer que enderezara el cuello, cosa que quedara mirando hacia, ajá, Gildarts. Éste le miraba entrecerrando los ojos, detalle que estaba seguro de que a su compañera no se le había pasado. Porque efectivamente, a Cana le encantaba ver arder al mundo, pero sobre todo a la gente.

Carraspeó un poco incómodo y apartó disimuladamente la mano de ella que se había quedado en su cuello, intentando no ser tan obvio. Hasta hizo como que buscaba a alguien más allá, cosa que sólo le sirvió para ver la sonrisa burlona de Bickslow y la divertida de Mirajane y Lisanna. Estaba seguro de que la mayor de las hermanas había soltado su famoso _ara ara_. Y de alguna manera, también había captado las miradas de Gray, Laxus —por lo tanto Freed y Ever—, la de Gajeel y Lucy.

Ya veía venir su muerte.

—No acostumbro presentar a la gente, pero supongo que este es un caso especial —siguió ella, logrando captar la atención de los dos. Para su desgracia sobre todo la de Gildarts, que alzó una ceja ante el comentario—. Sé que ya se han visto, se conocen, pero blá blá blá... Gildarts éste es Mest; Mest, éste es Gildarts.

Se formó un corto silencio, hasta que él, nada más de educado, extendió su mano y dijo: —Un placer —, aunque sin siquiera intentar sonreír.

Sentía que el corazón se le salía, con la presión de la mirada de Gildarts, más la posición incómoda de su brazo extendido y, joder, ¿desde cuándo habían estado él y Cana irrumpiendo en el espacio personal del otro? Sólo quería largarse, desaparecer, cosa que convenientemente podría hacer. Podría, quería, pero mejor no.

—El placer es mío, Mest.

Y cuando le cogió la mano, sólo deseó que se la soltara pronto. Por suerte tampoco parecía querer estar tocando su mano algo sudada por mucho, siendo el posible enemigo —porque como eso se sentía, como el enemigo— de ese hombre. De todos modos Mest le agradeció al cielo, a la tierra, al planeta, a los dioses, a los dragones, a los espíritus estelares y de paso al Rey del Inframundo. No supo bien por qué lo integró también, pero vamos, que si le agradecía a todos por qué no a él.

—Bien, eso es todo. Ahora supongo que...

—¿Es tu novio, Cana?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio por un momento.

—¿Qué? —suspiró— Ya viejo, deja de ponerte paranóico. Incluso si fuera mi novio, no es un detalle importante.

—¡¿Ah no?! —exclamó.

—Claro que no.

—Soy tu padre, merezco saber esos detalles —a Mest le pareció ver sus ojos brillantes, pero decidió que estaba alucinando luego de un rato.

Pero Cana no respondió más y eso hizo que a él le recorriera un escalofrío. Al instante giró el rostro y se encontró con ella sonriendo. Por supuesto no era nada de otro mundo, y a Mest poco le importaría si le daba por sonreír, estaba bien. Pero en el contexto, considerando cómo era Cana y considerando cómo según sabía era Gildarts... Joder, esa mujer amaba divertirse a costa suya.

—Pues si tanto insistes, te presento a mi novio, viejo.

Se vio tentado a bajar la mano con el dedo pulgar indicándole, haciéndole saber que estaba siendo utilizado por la causa. ¿Qué causa? Conociendo a Cana, había visto en la situación una manera de no sólo joderlo a él, sino que también a su propio padre. Porque Cana no daba puntada sin hilo, no existían los porque sís cuando se quería explicar el actuar de su amiga.

Porque era su amiga. A pesar de algunos detalles que no podían ser divulgados, o que por lo menos él no iba a divulgar, era su amiga.

—¿Qué quieres de mi hija?

Tener de un momento a otro a ese hombre respirando cerca suyo era traumatizante.

Demonios con Cana.

—N-nada, Gildarts —contestó, incómodo.

—¿No encontraste nada mejor en el basurero, Cana?

Mest frunció el ceño por el comentario, osadamente, olvidándose de que el tipo ése podía hacerle el favor de relajarle por un momento la expresión de un puñetazo en la cara, y bastante certero por la cercanía.

—En realidad es mucho mejor de lo que parece.

Al instante en que terminó de decir eso, el significado que quería darle a esas palabras se hizo muy notorio. Sobre todo por la bendita sonrisa que le mostró a su propio padre. Si Mest hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos... En realidad no se hubiera perdido nada nuevo. Lo más nuevo ese día era estar siendo cogido por el cuello de la ropa por el padre normalmente ausente de tu amiga a la que todos acaban pensando tarde o temprano que te tiras.

—¡Qué! —gritó exigiendo una buena razón para no quebrarle las manos, o mejor, torcerle el cuello al pobre diablo.

—Ya sabes, ¿recuerdas cómo me hicieron con mamá? Claro que tú desapareciste... —murmuró.

—Cana, por favor, ¿quieres que muera?

—Oh claro que no, esa sería una desgracia para mí.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Cana, demonios, ¡dile que no es cierto!

—Pero si es verdad.

—¡No!

—¿Es que no me quieres, Bolt?

—¿Bolt? —el otro se mostró extrañado ante el apodo.

—¡Cana!

Ella no aguantó más la risa y terminó carcajeándose frente a esos dos, atrayendo algunas otras miradas, aunque estas por unos momentos. Mest dio un paso atrás, llevando consigo el taburete gracias al roce de sus pantorrillas y piernas contra este, intentando zafarse de las manos de Gildarts.

—Ya viejo, suéltalo. Aunque tú perfectamente puedes hacerlo.

Él gruñó fastidiado, siendo soltado al fin. —Eso no haría más que lograra llevarlo conmigo.

—Pues sí, es cierto —sonrió—. Oye papá, creo que Natsu está ansioso por volver a pelear contigo.

—Como quieras...

Gildarts entrecerró los ojos, claro que había entendido que Cana sólo jugaba con ellos, pero aún así no le gustaba que los chicos se acercaran a su bebé. Una vez el mago estuvo lejos, siendo seguido por el dragon slayer de fuego, Cana fijó su mirada en Mest que volvía a sentarse en el taburete, esta vez apoyando los codos en la superficie de la barra. Ella sonriendo levemente, se sentó a su lado, dándose cuenta de que parecía fastidiado.

Pero como ella no daba puntada sin hilo...

—Oye, Bolt.

—Hm —movió la cabeza ligeramente, dando a entender junto al sonido de garganta que la escuchaba.

—¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste la semana pasada? —preguntó.

Sólo entonces captó la completa atención del mago, que cruzó los brazos en la barra y volteó para poder mirarla.

—¿Cuando te acompañé a Fairy Hills?

—Yo no recuerdo precisamente eso —entrecerró los ojos, todavía más sonriente.

—Cana...

—Lo sé, hombre —suspiró.

Se tomó su tiempo para acomodarse de la misma forma a su lado, con los brazos contrarios tocándose hasta el codo por la cercanía. Sin embargo ella hizo resbalar sus antebrazos, logrando así quedar un poco más echada en el mesón.

—Bueno... Sobre eso... Digamos que ya sabes cómo sería más o menos su reacción si se llegase a enterar.

A aquello le siguió una risa realmente divertida, provocando que él se pasara la mano por la frente, completamente derrotado.

—Hey, vamos, no es para tanto, al menos a la próxima ya sabrás cuándo desaparecer al otro lado del gremio para evitar que te destroce la nariz... u otra cosa.

—Sí, muy alentador —dijo con ironía en una algo preocupada exhalación.

Cana rodó los ojos.

—Te encanta hacerme sentir culpable —él bufó al instante por la gran mentira que había soltado—, si quieres puedes ir a la enfermería, algunos dicen que se me dan los masajes.

Sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie.

—Espero que ese _algunos_ se limite por último a Gray —murmuró, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

Por lo demás esperaba que Gildarts no le provocara muchas heridas a Natsu, en caso de que intentara hacerlo desistir.

—Pero no has dicho nada sobre las chicas...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Cuanta mierda escribo.

Mierda mala, más encima (?).

No me gustó ni un poco la participación de Gildarts. ¿Por qué? Porque no lo sé manejar. ¿Y? Pues que eso lo arruina todo (?).


End file.
